395
Joshua threatens to disinherit Barnabas if he marries Angelique. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family. But the names and relationships have changed. And Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. Even in those times, an atmosphere of terror prevailed in the great house above Widows' Hill. For there was one in the house who practiced the black art of witchcraft, and who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Barnabas Collins meets with Joshua Collins in the drawing room. Barnabas informs his father that he has made an important decision: that he and Angelique Bouchard will be married tonight. Joshua explodes, appalled at the thought. He warns that Barnabas will marry Angelique when he says the time is right, or he will not marry her at all. Act I Barnabas argues with his father, insisting on marrying Angelique tonight. He concedes that he had promised to wait until a suitable period of mourning for Jeremiah Collins was over before going through with the marriage. But his instincts tell him that Joshua intends to keep him from marrying Angelique for as long as he can. Barnabas confronts his father over having tried to bribe Angelique into leaving Collinsport. Joshua admits his fault, but still refuses to allow the marriage to happen tonight. Barnabas, however, defies his father. Joshua threatens to disinherit his son; Barnabas is stunned. Joshua orders Barnabas to take Angelique and leave Collinwood by nightfall. Act II Barnabas informs Angelique about the argument with his father and the fact that he has been disinherited. Angelique loves him whether he has money or not. Barnabas plans to move to Boston with her, otherwise he will never find a job in Collinsport. Angelique agrees to go with him. Their tender moment is interrupted by Josette Collins who expresses her sorrow over Joshua's decision. She releases Angelique from her obligations, wishing her former maid happiness. After Angelique leaves to pack her things, Josette hopes that Barnabas will be able to forgive her for marrying Jeremiah. Both she and Barnabas lament on how the situation could have been different. Barnabas bids her farewell, and Josette begins to cry after he has gone. Act III As Barnabas and Angelique prepare to depart that evening, they are stopped by Naomi Collins. She has tried in vain to change Joshua's mind, but intends to have the last word in the matter herself. Naomi gives the Old House, the deed of which is in her name, to Barnabas and Angelique as a wedding present. Angelique is genuinely touched by the gesture, but Barnabas worries about his father's reaction once Joshua learns the news. Naomi explains that her actions are as much for Barnabas as they are for Joshua, who will one day realize how wrong he was. Barnabas agrees to become master of the Old House for his mother. Act IV That night, Joshua feels certain Barnabas will see the error of his ways and return with his tail between his legs. Naomi informs her husband that their son and Angelique are now living in the Old House. Joshua rages until he learns that his wife gave the Old House to Barnabas as a wedding gift. A stunned Joshua orders Naomi not to have anything to do with either Barnabas or Angelique. But Naomi tells him she cannot obey him in such a thing. Having arrived at the Old House, Barnabas leaves to collect the village reverend in order to proceed with his marriage to Angelique. Alone in the house, Angelique revels in her triumph... until Jeremiah's ghost appears to her. Because she has not summoned him, the witch is taken aback. Angelique orders Jeremiah to return to his grave but Jeremiah continues to approach her, heedless of her will. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard * Timothy Gordon as Jeremiah Collins (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 393. Story * Josette's room at Collinwood will belong to Victoria Winters in the present day. * Even though the house is newly built and the family has just moved in, the stonework around the fireplace in the drawing room of Collinwood is already blackened as if it were an old fireplace. * GHOSTWATCH: Jeremiah's ghost appears to Angelique. * TIMELINE: 8pm: Angelique and Jeremiah in the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * Barnabas claims that his father's bribe to Angelique took place in Joshua's study, when, in fact, it was in the Old House parlor. * Jeremiah's ghost can be seen in the Old House before the lighting cue illuminates him. * The camera loses focus while Naomi and Barnabas talk about the deed to the house in the drawing room, but it quickly corrects itself. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 395 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 395 - Cleaning House0395